In a dynamic audio and/or data communication environment, a user may move and/or the characteristics of a recipient group (e.g., an audience for an audio presentation) may change, thereby rendering traditional static audio and/or data signal generation inadequate.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.